Harry Potter en de Roep om Verlossing
by Miauw
Summary: Harry Potter zit in het 7e jaar van Zweinstein. En dat wordt geen makkelijk schooljaar, want Harry moet alle vijf de gruzielementen zien te vernietigen. Het beloofd een tijd vol gevaar, gevechten, verlies, verdriet, spanning en actie te worden...


**Hoofdstuk 1**

**De bruiloft**

Ergens in een dorp in Engeland stond een groot scheef huis afgelegen van de rest van de huizen in het dorp. De inwoners wilden zo weinig mogelijk met de mensen in dat huis te maken hebben; de geruchten gingen dat ze bezemstelen hadden waarop ze konden vliegen en dat er levende tuinkabouters waren. Je zou zeggen dat dit weer zinloos dorpsgeroddel was van hobbyloze huisvrouwen, maar in dit geval was het waar. Het scheve huis heette 'Het Nest' en in dat huis woonde een tovenaarsfamilie dat inderdaad af en toe een potje zwerkbal speelde op de bezem en last had van een plaag tuinkabouters. En in datzelfde huis werd een jongen met een litteken op zijn voorhoofd wakker door het felle licht dat scheen door het zolderraam. Zijn naam was Harry Potter. Harry Potter was wereldberoemd in de tovenaarswereld omdat hij al zo'n vijf keer aan een levensgevaarlijke tovenaar genaamd Voldemort was ontsnapt. Maar Harry was op dit moment gewoon boos op de zon die hem zo bruut gewekt had.

Hij wilde zich net weer omdraaien toen hij zich opeens bedacht dat vandaag de bruiloft van Fleur en Bill was. Bill was een zoon van het tovenaarsgezin dat woonde in het Nest. Hier woonde namelijk de familie Wemel, waarvan de zeven kinderen allemaal knalrood haar hadden. Op het moment zelf waren er maar drie van die kinderen in huis, en een van die kinderen was Harry's beste vriend Ron. Harry keek naar het bed waar Ron in hoorde slapen maar tot zijn verbazing was die al leeg. Ron was nog nooit eerder wakker geworden dan mij dacht Harry verbaasd. Dat was vreemd…maar toen hij zich omdraaide zag hij Ron voor de spiegel staan. Hij had zijn galagewaad aan, draaide rondjes en glimlachte naar zijn eigen evenbeeld. Harry grinnikte in zichzelf toen hij dat zag, hij zou hem zo mooi voor schut kunnen zetten maar hij besloot nog even te doen alsof hij sliep om zijn vriend niet te kwetsen. Sinds wanneer stond Ron voor de spiegel?; Ron had zich nooit druk gemaakt om zijn uiterlijk of kleding. Behalve dan bij het kerstbal in hun vierde jaar, maar toen had Ron ook wel een verschrikkelijk galagewaad gehad. Gelukkig had hij een nieuwe gekregen en nu verheugde Ron zich er blijkbaar heel erg op om hem aan te doen. Zou hij soms indruk op iemand willen maken?. Maar voordat Harry iemand had kunnen bedenken die in katzwijm zou vallen bij het aanzicht van Ron in zijn galagewaad stormde een meisje met een wilde bos bruin haar naar binnen. Harry hoorde Ron snel op zijn bed gaan zitten.

'Waarom zijn jullie nog niet beneden' piepte het meisje buiten adem,' jullie moeten nog ontbijten en verkleden en op de foto en en…'.

'Rustig Hermelien' zei Ron kalmerend en hij trok haar half bij hem op schoot. Dat vond Harry opmerkelijk, en Ron zelf blijkbaar ook want hij duwde haar zo snel weg dat ze van het bed viel.

'Hermelien', zei Harry nu kalm, 'het is pas tien uur en dus hebben we nog vier uur om ons klaar te maken voor de foto en de bruiloft. We komen zo naar beneden en dan zijn we ruim op tijd klaar, oké?'.

'Goed' zei Hermelien, die opstond van de grond en Ron vernietigend aankeek, 'tot zo dan en wel snel komen!'.

Harry zuchtte diep, waarom maakte ze zich zo druk? Het was niet eens haar bruiloft. Toen keek Harry zijn vriend aan die nogal rode oren had.

'Wat is er?' vroeg Harry voorzichtig.

'Ze, ik uh nouja laat maar' mompelde Ron, 'ik ga vast naar beneden, tot zo!.'

Harry keek hem verbaasd na met het gevoel dat hij iets voor hem verborgen hield en kleedde zich toen ook snel aan.

Beneden was het een drukke boel. Fred en George waren net midden op tafel verschijnselt en dus lag de hele ontbijtboel op de grond en werd mevrouw Wemel helemaal hysterisch omdat ze toch al gestresst was voor de bruiloft. En van schrik was Knikkebeen ook nog eens de haard in gesprongen waardoor zijn staart in de fik stond. Hermelien bluste het snel met een blusspreuk. Door alle opwinding had Harry het nog niet gemerkt, maar in het midden van alles zat Ginny haar haar te vlechten. Hij voelde vlinders en verdriet tegelijk omdat hij nog zoveel van haar hield maar het toch uit had moeten maken. Harry wilde haar koste wat het kost uit de handen van Voldemort houden. Als hij daaraan dacht werd hij ook meteen overspoelt door verdriet wegens de dood van Perkamentus. Harry bedacht zich dat die vast en zeker gekomen was naar Bill's bruiloft. Harry had al helemaal geen zin meer om te ontbijten en wilde net weer moedeloos naar boven sjokken toen iemand zijn naam riep. Bij de voordeur zag hij meneer Wemel en Ron's oudste broer Charlie staan.

'Harry, Ron! Komen jullie ons helpen met het klaarmaken van de koets? Dan kunnen de meisjes de tuin versieren' zei meneer Wemel.

'En wat moeten wij doen' riep Fred verontwaardigt.

'Jullie, zei mevrouw Wemel poeslief, 'mogen het tuinmeubilair oppoetsen en in rechte rijen neerzetten.'

'Echt niet' riep George maar toen hij het gezicht van zijn moeder zag gingen hij en zijn tweelingbroer snel het tuinmeubilair uit de schuur halen.

Na een zware ochtend ging iedereen zich verkleden voor de foto en de bruiloftceremonie. Harry en Ron waren binnen tien minuutjes klaar met verkleden maar Ginny, Hermelien en mevrouw Wemel deden er veel langer over. Drie kwartier later kwamen ze eindelijk naar beneden. Harry had alleen maar oog voor Ginny; ze zag er ontzettend knap uit in haar groene jurk en schattige vlechtjes. Pas toen Ron een zuchtend wauw uitstootte kwam Harry weer terug op aarde en hij volgde Ron's blik. Die kwam uit bij Hermelien en toen Ron besefte dat hij hardop wauw had gezegd sloeg hij snel zijn hand voor zijn mond en besloot vervolgens te doen alsof er een vlieg in zijn keel was gevlogen door een minuut lang te gaan hoesten. Om half twee arriveerden de eerste gasten bij het Nest. Harry zag bekenden zoals Lupos, Tops, professor Anderling en Hagrid maar ook onbekende gebruinde mannen met omslagdoeken, die waarschijnlijk uit Egypte kwamen en beeldschone vrouwen en mannen met blond haar die ongetwijfeld familie waren van Fleur. Tegen twee uur waren er zo'n dertig gasten en vertrok de koets om het bruidspaar op te halen. Die zaten in een hotel in een dreuzeldorp vlakbij. Iedereen wachtte vol nieuwsgierigheid op het bruidspaar. Toen de koets weer terug was kwam eerst Bill naar buiten. Sommige mensen slaakten een kreet toen ze zijn gezicht zagen; Bill was een paar weken eerder aangevallen door een niet getransformeerde weerwolf genaamd Vaalhaar waardoor zijn hele gezicht verminkt was. Maar mevrouw Wemel begon heel hard te klappen en al gauw deed iedereen mee. Met hulp van Bill kwam toen Fleur naar buiten. Ze was oogverblindend mooi in haar witte jurk met paarse strikken. De toeschouwers werden helemaal betoverd en waren niet in staat te klappen. Harry scheurde zijn blik van haar los om te kijken of Ron nog niet was flauwgevallen. Ron had altijd een grote zwak gehad voor Fleur, en Harry verwachtte half om half dat hij het niet had overleefd haar met zo'n schoonheid te zien. Maar tot zijn grote verbazing zat hij naar Hermelien te staren, en zij staarde terug waarna ze zich betrapt omdraaiden en naar Harry glimlachten. Wat was dat nou weer? vroeg Harry zich af. Maar toen wist hij het; hij had dit jaar al meerdere malen gedacht dat Ron en Hermelien elkaar wel eens leuk zouden kunnen vinden. Maar eens afwachten wat er vanavond zou gebeuren na een paar boterbiertjes.

Nadat het bruidspaar uitgestapt was werden de foto's gemaakt. De ingehuurde fotograaf maakte eerst een foto van de familie Wemel(die een paar keer overnieuw moest omdat Fred en George van achteren een kietelspreuk uitsproken over Ron), van Fleur met haar vrienden en familie en vervolgens nog een paar met alle gasten. Daarna begon de ceremonie. De tuin was prachtig versierd met witte bloemen en slingers en overal zweefden elfjes rond die confetti gooiden op de gasten. Er was een verbindenaar uit Chelsea overgekomen om Fleur en Bill tot man en vrouw te benoemen. Terwijl de zon hoog aan de hemel stond en de vogels in de bomen tsjilpten verbond de tovenaar het bruidspaar met een gouden draad. Ze deden elkaar een trouwketting om en kusten elkaar. Iedereen klapte en stond daarna op om het bruidspaar te feliciteren. Ondertussen zette mevrouw Wemel al het eten klaar en werd de bruidstaart aangesneden.

Harry voelde zich een beetje opgelaten tussen al deze blijdschap. Hij dacht aan Perkamentus, Sirius en zijn ouders en voelde zich plotseling heel erg alleen. Hij had helemaal geen zin meer in het feest en besloot een rustig plekje op te zoeken in de tuin zodat niemand hem aan zou spreken. Tussen de rozenstruiken in zag hij dat Ron en Hermelien hem zochten, maar hij had geen zin om gevonden te worden. Hij dacht aan zijn ouders die ooit ook zo gelukkig getrouwd waren maar waarbij hun geluk zo abrupt verstoord was. Hij dacht aan Sirius en Perkamentus, die allebei de dood hadden gevonden door toedoen van Voldemort. Hij dacht aan Hermelien die versteend in het ziekenhuisbed lag, Carlo dood op het kerkhof, Ron doodziek op de ziekenhaal en Ginny die helemaal bezeten werd door een dagboek en daardoor bijna de dood had gevonden. Allemaal de schuld van Voldemort en zijn volgelingen dacht Harry woedend. En opeens voelde hij zo'n verschrikkelijke haat; hij wilde Voldemort een afschuwelijke dood bezorgen…langzaam en met afslachtende pijnen. Hij voelde zijn handen prikken en zag dat hij een tak met rozen helemaal fijn geknepen had. De stekels van de plant zaten in zijn hand vast en het bloedde op het groene gras. Zuchtend stond hij op, overal ter wereld werden gezinnen verscheurd door Voldemort en hij zat hier maar een beetje feest te vieren. Wat deed hij hier eigenlijk? Hij zou nu gruzielementen moeten opzoeken en vernietigen dacht hij kwaad.

'Ik ga nu meteen op weg' riep Harry hardop.

'En waar wilde je heen gaan' hoorde hij iemand naast zich zeggen.

Hij keek op en zag Hermelien en staan.

'Waar was je Harry? We waren bang dat je weg was' zei ze beschuldigend.

'Ik…ik weet niet' mompelde Harry. 'Ik wil hier niet meer zijn; ik moet de wereld redden van Voldemort en dan zit ik hier maar een beetje niks te doen' zei hij vervolgens met weer oplaaiende woede.

'Harry', zei Hermelien nu ook een beetje boos, 'je mag ook wel eens plezier maken! En waar wilde je trouwens heen gaan? Zou het niet beter zijn als we eerst gingen nadenken waar die overige gruzielementen zich zouden kunnen bevinden, voordat we zomaar op pad gaan?.'

Harry wist dat Hermelien gelijk had, knikte en liet zich door haar meeslepen naar Ron die ergens achter een partytent zat te praten met een meisje dat onmiskenbaar familie was van Fleur.

'Ik heb Harry gevon…oh blijkbaar vind je Harry niet echt interessant he? Wat maakt het ook uit of hij weg is of niet! Laat mij maar weer alleen zoeken en me zorgen maken!'. En woedend beende Hermelien weer weg

'Nou zeg' zei Ron geschrokken. 'Marta hier vertelde me alleen even dat ze vanavond gaat zingen voor Fleur. Ik heb echt naar je gezocht Harry' verontschuldigde Ron zich vervolgens.

'Doe normaal man' lachte Harry, 'waarom zouden jullie naar mij gaan zoeken? Ik ben heus geen van huis weglopende kleuter hoor. En jij mag praten met wie je wil' fronste Harry, 'ik weet echt niet wat Hermelien heeft, laat haar maar'.

'Oh uh ik ga haar toch maar even zoeken om te zeggen dat het me spijt…ga je mee Harry?' stotterde Ron.

'Nee bedankt' zei Harry bedenkelijk, ik ga wel eventjes naar Hagrid toe.'

Hagrid stond alleen bij de paarden die de koets hadden getrokken. Hij klopte ze op de rug en zag er niet al te vrolijk uit.

'Hagrid!' riep Harry, 'hoi!'.

Hagrid keek verdwaasd om zich heen om vervolgens met gemaakte vrolijkheid 'ha die Harry' te roepen. Harry wist dat Hagrid het moeilijk had met de dood van Perkamentus, net als Harry en vele anderen. Maar Hagrid was altijd een tikje gevoeliger geweest dan andere mensen, en bovendien was hij er niet goed in zijn gevoelens te verbergen.

'Leuke boel hiero' vind je niet glimlachte Hagrid gemaakt.

Harry glimlachte terug en probeerde een vrolijk onderwerp te bedenken om over te praten.

'Hoe is het met Muil' vroeg Harry ten slotte.

'Oh prima, prima' antwoordde Hagrid, 'al is hij nog steeds bang van vuur dus ik probeer hem uit de buurt van open haarden te houden'.

Dat snapte Harry wel…Muil was eind vorig jaar op het nippertje uit Hagrid's brandende huis gered, die Sneep en de andere dooddoeners in de fik hadden gezet om te ontkomen aan Hagrid. Nu was het onderwerp toch weer op die verschrikkelijke dag gekomen bedacht Harry zich mistroostig. Hij voelde zich weer verdrietig en leeg vanbinnen en besloot maar wat te drinken gaan halen.

'Zie je zo weer Hagrid' mompelde Harry en hij liep weg.

Met een flesje boterbier in zijn hand bekeek Harry de mensen die vrolijk praatten en lachten in de tuin van de Wemels. Waarom deden ze dat? Waarom lachten die mensen terwijl Perkamentus…

'Hou op riep' Harry hardop tegen zichzelf, 'ik moet van deze dag genieten!'.

'En zo is het Harry' knikte George hem toe.

'Misschien moet je ook een tweelingbroer nemen' lachte Fred, 'dan heb je altijd iemand om tegen te praten, of niet George'.

'Jazeker' grinnikte George, 'kom Fred volgens mij heeft Tops ontdekt dat haar glas voorzien is van een megaplakspreuk'.

Toen Harry omkeek zag hij Tops inderdaad verwoed aan een glas trekken die aan haar lippen vast gekleefd leek te zitten. De middag ging verder gestaag voorbij. Harry probeerde zich aan zijn voornemen te houden en vermaakte zich met het lachen om Fred en George's grappen. Zo was er de elastiekbezwering waarbij mensen met onzichtbaar elastiek werden vastgebonden aan personen en voorwerpen zodat ze minuten lang probeerden weg te lopen van een plek maar steeds werden teruggetrokken. En ook het onzichtbare gordijn dat Fred en George hadden opgehangen midden in de tuin was een groot succes; mensen die daar doorheen liepen werden opeens getransporteerd naar de andere kant van de tuin.

'Jullie worden ook nooit volwassen he' riep Hermelien kwaad toen ze door het gordijn met een plons in de vijver was beland. Harry en Ron grinnikten nog wat na toen mevrouw Wemel met versterkte stem door de tuin riep dat mensen aan het avondmaal konden beginnen.

Op de lange tafel in het midden stonden tientallen schalen met de heerlijkste dingen. Harry begon gulzig zijn bord vol te scheppen en na drie keer opscheppen en een halve citroencake met chocolademousse was Harry niet meer in staat op te staan.

'Ik blijf hier mooi de hele avond zitten' mompelde Harry tegen Ron.

Ron, die nog bezig was met een enorme suikerpluislolly en zijn tanden niet van elkaar kon krijgen doordat dat spul nogal plakte, knikte dat hij het daarmee eens was. Maar na een tijdje moest hij toch opstaan omdat de tafels werden weggehaald. Er kwam een houten dansvloer voor in de plaats. Het was inmiddels al schemerig en de lampionnen in de bomen straalden een zacht geel licht uit. Traditioneel openden Bill en Fleur de dans maar ze werden al snel vergezeld door mevrouw en meneer Wemel en Tops en Lupos. Harry had helemaal geen zin om te dansen.

'Dit doet me denken aan het bal in de vierde' fluisterde Harry tegen Ron.

Ron knikte bevestigend. 'Inderdaad, ik heb nog aan ma gevraagd waarom ze ons dat weer aan wilde doen maar ze zei dat het erbij hoorde'.

Harry voelde dat iemand naar hem zat te kijken. Toen hij op keek zag hij Ginny naar hem glimlachen. Hij zag dat haar lippen het woord: 'dansen' vormden en met een kriebelig gevoel in zijn maag stond hij op.

'Ik ga even naar Ginny' zei hij tegen Ron. Die knikte afwezig en staarde naar iemand in de verte.

Harry voelde een compleet gevoel van geluk toen Ginny hem vastpakte en de dansvloer op trok. Hij danste voor zijn gevoel eindeloos met haar en dacht die hele tijd aan niks anders dan gelukkige dingen. Toen ze na een poosje wat te drinken ging halen ging Harry op zoek naar Ron en Hermelien. Ron zou zich vast dood vervelen…hij hield helemaal niet van dansen. Maar Harry kon geen van beiden vinden. Wel zag hij Fred en George dubbel liggen van het lachen in de struiken.

'Uh hebben jullie Ron of Hermelien gezien' vroeg Harry aan hen.

Fred, die net weer even tot rust was gekomen kreeg weer een nieuwe lachaanval en dus deed George het woord.

'Als ik jou was zou ik even naar die boom daar lopen' grinnikte hij.

Harry dacht dat het weer een van hun grapjes zou zijn; dat hij op weg daarheen gevangen zou worden door het onzichtbare gordijn ofzo maar hij kon de boom zonder moeite bereiken. Eerst zag hij niemand maar toen hij achter de boom keek zag hij Hermelien die zich helemaal vastklampte aan Ron, hem kuste en ondertussen riep dat ze zoveel van hem hield en zo snel mogelijk met hem wilde trouwen. Ron keek nogal verbaasd maar leek het absoluut niet erg te vinden dat Hermelien zich zo gedroeg. Harry was verbijsterd maar kreeg al snel genoeg door dat dit niet een helemaal heldere Hermelien kon zijn aangezien ze riep dat ze zo snel mogelijk van school moesten om een goede relatie op te bouwen. Hij dacht aan de schaterlachende Fred en George in de bosjes en rende een beetje boos naar ze toe.

'Wat hebben jullie met Hermelien gedaan!'.

Maar Harry wist het eigenlijk al, dit was onmiskenbaar liefdesdrank.

'Hebben wij wat gedaan George' vroeg Fred onschuldig.

'Nee hoor Fred' grijnsde George, 'we hebben alleen onze nieuwe liefde-op-het-eerste-gezicht-drankje gegeven aan een willekeurige dorstige bezoeker van dit feest. En dat was toevallig Hermelien, en de eerste die ze zag was Ron...' lachte Fred.

Harry schudde zijn hoofd.

'Dat kunnen jullie toch niet maken?'.

'Waarom niet' antwoordde Fred 'ze vinden elkaar al tijden leuk en het enige wat wij doen is hun een handje helpen. Maargoed, hier heb je het tegenmiddel. Kom George, we gaan professor Anderling even koppelen' wenkte Fred en grinnikend liepen ze weg.

En daar stond Harry dan met het flesje groen tegengif in zijn handen. Het was waar, Ron en Hermelien vonden elkaar waarschijnlijk al een poosje leuk…maar het was niet echt de bedoeling dat ze zo bij elkaar zouden komen. Misschien wilde Hermelien dit wel helemaal niet dacht Harry vertwijfeld. Hij besloot haar toch het drankje toe te dienen, al zou Ron dat niet zo op prijs stellen.

Ron schrok zich helemaal kapot toen hij Harry om de boom heen zag komen.

'Uh Hermelien, ik denk dat ik de quasi-spreuk nu wel ken, dankjewel voor het leren' riep hij.

Harry barste in lachen uit en liep naar Hermelien toe. Het koste hem veel moeite om het drankje aan haar toe te dienen, ze sloeg Harry in zijn gezicht en probeerde hem te vervloeken. Ron slaagde er wel in om het haar te laten drinken, al deed hij duidelijk dat met tegenzin. Hermelien sidderde even toen ze het drankje opgedronken had. Ze keek verbaasd om zich heen en trok snel haar handen weg toen ze zag dat die Ron half omhelsden.

'Wat…is er aan de hand' mompelde ze zacht. Ze pakte het flesje op en rook eraan. 'WAT! Antiliefdesdrank! Wie, waar! Aaargh Fred en George' gilde ze woedend en ze verdween tussen de mensen, onmiskenbaar op zoek naar de tweeling.

Ron keek beteuterd naar de grond. Harry probeerde hem op te vrolijken.

'Ik weet zeker dat ze je in het echt ook leuk vind Ron'.

Ron keek geschrokken op.

'Wat? Waar heb je het over? Ik vind Hermelien helemaal niet leuk, ze is..ze kan…waar heb je die onzin vandaan' schreeuwde hij boos om vervolgens ook in de mensenmassa te verdwijnen. Harry trok zijn wenkbrauwen op. Dit kon Ron toch echt niet meer ontkennen. Hij wilde net weglopen toen er een beeldschoon jong meisje op hem af kwam lopen. Harry zag dat het Gabrielle Delacour was, het zusje van Fleur. Harry had Gabrielle, toen hij deelnam aan het toverschool toernooi, gered van de meerminnen, al bleek ze uiteindelijk geen gevaar te hebben gelopen.

'Arry!' kirde ze. 'Wil 'ij met me dansen?'.

Harry had eigenlijk niet zoveel zin in dansen, maar hij kon niet weigeren. Vorig jaar had Fleur al verteld dat haar zusje zich er heel erg op verheugde hem weer te zien, dus het zou wel zo aardig zijn om even met haar te dansen. Ze stonden net op de dansvloer toen mevrouw Wemel een gil slaakte. Harry draaide zich met een ruk om; hij was tegenwoordig enorm alert. Hij verwachte Voldemort elk moment voor zijn neus te zien staan. Maar het enige wat hij zag was dat mevrouw Wemel een jongen met vuurrood haar omhelsde. Dat was dus in ieder geval geen Voldemort of dooddoener want die zou ze niet zo innig omhelzen. Maar wacht eens, dat was toch niet…?.

'Oh Percy' huilde mevrouw Wemel.

Het was dus inderdaad Percy! Wat deed die hier?. Hij moet mij zeker weer overhalen om leuke verhaaltjes op te gaan hangen voor het ministerie dacht Harry grimmig. Als dat zo was zou dat heel gemeen zijn van Percy aangezien zijn moeder dacht dat hij het weer goed wilde maken met de familie. Maar toen Harry nog eens goed keek zag hij dat Percy zijn bril afdeed om zijn ogen af te vegen. Alle gasten stonden nu om de jammerende Percy en Molly heen. Maar opeens vlogen er 2 kwarttaarten, een bak roomsoezen en een kom yoghurt tegen Percy's hoofd aan. Harry keek waar het vandaan kwam en zag Ron, Ginny, Fred en George woedend naast elkaar staan op een paar meter afstand van de menigte.

'Rot toch op man' schreeuwden Ron en Ginny om vervolgens briesend het huis in te stormen. Fred en George bleven staan met een gezicht vol haat. Toen opeens brulden ze allemaal spreuken door elkaar; van de bultenspreuk tot rattentransformatie. Percy kon niks doen; hij dook in elkaar maar veranderde desondanks in soort combinatie van een rat en een kakkerlak met enorme rode etterige bulten en steeds groter groeiende teennagels. Harry zag meneer Wemel de tweeling omver duwen zodat ze met z'n drieën over de tafel rolden en hij zag mevrouw Wemel paniekerige pogingen doen haar zoon weer normaal te krijgen. Lupos en professor Anderling schoten haar te hulp en al gauw zag Percy er weer redelijk normaal uit. Vervolgens richtte mevrouw Wemel zich op de worstelende tweeling en haar man. Tierend duwde ze haar zonen het huis in. Meneer Wemel kwam gehavend onder de tafel vandaan en mompelde zacht:

'ik denk dat het feest nu afgelopen is'.

Daarna nam hij Percy mee naar binnen. Niemand protesteerde en Harry hielp, net als de anderen, mee met opruimen. Daarna verdween hij snel naar boven met het idee snel naar bed te kunnen gaan. Maar op Ron's kamer was het een enorme troep. Hij zag Ron ten midden van veren, gescheurde posters en kleren. Hij huilde. Ron die huilde! Dat had Harry nog nooit gezien.

'Ron' riep hij verschrikt, 'Ron wat is er?'.

Ron schudde zijn hoofd.

'Ik weet niet' mompelde hij. 'Het is gewoon alles weetje'.

Harry had geen idee waar hij het over had maar hij knikte dat hij het begreep. Hij wachtte gespannen af of Ron nog meer zou zeggen.

'Ik haat Percy' schreeuwde Ron plotseling. 'Twee jaar lang heeft hij ons helemaal belachelijk gemaakt, ons genegeerd en nu komt hij opeens huilend teruggekropen. Hij stuurde ma's truien terug, hij negeerde pa op het ministerie en deed er alles aan om jou gestoord te laten lijken! En nu staat hij hier weer op de stoep. En ma omhelst hem nog ook, ze vergeeft hem gewoon!'. Ron gromde van woede, maar opeens veranderde zijn stemming. 'En ik ben gewoon bang. Gewoon bang' mompelde hij.

'Waarvoor' vroeg Harry voorzichtig.

Voor Jeweetwel natuurlijk!' begon Ron weer te schreeuwen. 'Hij heeft ons gezin al zo vaak in gevaar gebracht…ik wil niet dat er dit keer echt iemand sterft!. Maar dat kan toch niet anders? Ik ben jou beste vriend, Ginny en jij zijn een stel, pa en Percy werken op het ministerie en we zitten ook nog eens bij de orde!. We zijn het perfecte slachtoffer van Jeweetwel. Maar ik wil het niet, ik wil het gewoon niet!...en Hermelien…ze..ze'.

Blijkbaar had Ron geen zin meer om te praten want hij veegde de troep van zijn bed en begroef zijn gezicht onder de dekens.

De volgende dag was de sfeer in het huis uiterst koel.. De meeste gasten waren al vertrokken en Bill en Fleur waren die ochtend heel vroeg op huwelijksreis naar Hawaï gegaan. Ron, Fred en George zaten tegenover Percy en wierpen hem regelmatig woedende blikken toe. Ginny had niet eens de moeite genomen om naar beneden te komen. Percy praatte op dringende fluistertoon met zijn moeder. Die keek bezorgd maar leek ook nog steeds boos om het gedrag van haar kinderen tijdens het feest. Harry had van Ron gehoord dat Molly de bezemstelen in het schuurtje voor drie weken in beslag had genomen. Ook Hermelien zat er niet al te vrolijk bij.

'Wat is er' vroeg Harry voorzichtig toen hij haar later op de dag op de schommelbank in de tuin zag zitten.

'Oh niks. Nouja ik schaam me voor mijn gedrag gisteren, maar ik ben ook geschrokken dat Ron me niet tegen heeft gehouden. Volgens mij vond hij het nog leuk ook'.

Harry wist niet zo goed wat hij moest zeggen. Natuurlijk vond Ron het leuk, maar hij dacht dat Hermelien Ron in het echt ook leuk had gevonden? Maar misschien had hij het verkeerd gezien, hij had ten slotte niet al te veel verstand van dit soort dingen.

'Nou je hoeft je er toch niet voor te schamen' zei hij tenslotte maar. 'Je was jezelf niet, je had die stomme liefdesdrank op'.

'Dat is wel waar, maar ik ben echt boos op Ron' vervolgde Hermelien. 'En dat heb ik hem gezegd ook!'.

Harry schrok, Ron zou zich daardoor wel eens zo beledigd kunnen voelen dat hij Hermelien weer een paar weken zou negeren. En dan was Harry weer de beste vriend van twee mensen die elkaar niet uit konden staan.

'En wat zei hij?' vroeg Harry voorzichtig.

Hermelien zuchtte verdrietig.

'Dat hij me niet weg kón duwen ondanks dat hij dat graag had willen doen omdat hij me altijd al stom had gevonden en bovendien lelijk'.

Een traan gleed over haar wang.

'Oh Hermelien! je weet dat hij dat helemaal niet meent!' riep Harry uit. 'Ron vindt jou juist heel leuk…'

'Nou blijkbaar niet dus' schreeuwde Hermelien. Ze sprong op van het bankje en rende snikkend weg.

Heel slimme actie van je Ron dacht Harry sarcastisch terwijl hij op de schommelbank ging zitten. Mensen deden echt de domste dingen uit liefde…

Harry bleef de hele dag op de schommelbank zitten. Hij probeerde aan vrolijke dingen te denken, maar het lukte hem voor geen meter. En toen ook nog eens tot hem door drong dat hij morgen weer naar de Duffelingen moest, had Harry opeens ook zin om te huilen. Hij haatte de zus van zijn moeder en haar man en zoon. Vanaf zijn geboorte hadden ze hem gekleineerd en gepest. Gelukkig was dit het laatste jaar dat hij daar moest blijven. Deze zomer werd hij meerderjarig en kon hij zelf zijn beslissingen nemen. Hij had ook wel eerder weg kunnen gaan, dat zouden de Duffelingen helemaal niet erg hebben gevonden maar hij moest blijven voor zijn eigen bescherming. Perkamentus had namelijk een bezwering uitgesproken over zijn verblijf daar; zolang hij elke zomer een paar weken in de Ligusturlaan logeerde en het huis van zijn moeder's zus thuis kon noemen stroomde het bloed van zijn moeder door zijn bloed. En dat beschermde hem tegen Voldemort. Maar Perkamentus had gezegd dat die bezwering maar tot zijn zeventiende gold. Perkamentus…waarom moest hij sterven? Net nu hij hem zo hard nodig had. Harry zuchtte en ging in het gras liggen. Hij wilde dat hij niet steeds aan Perkamentus moest denken…hij werd daar zo verdrietig van. De zon scheen op zijn lichaam en langzaam sliep hij in. Hij droomde over Knikkebeen die met een medaillon speelde. Knikkebeen had hem bijna gevangen totdat er opeens een groot gat ontstond in de grond. Het medaillon viel erin en Knikkebeen miauwde zachtjes. Harry schrok wakker. Hij voelde iets kietelen op zijn wang. Het was de echte Knikkebeen.

'Hee Harry' hoorde Harry een meisjesstem zeggen.

Sinds wanneer kon Knikkebeen praten? Vroeg hij zich slaperig af. Hij knipperde met zijn ogen en voelde een golf van geluk door zich heen stromen.

'Ginny!'.

Ze kuste hem zacht. Waarom deed ze dat? Zo kon hij nooit goed afscheid van haar nemen. Maar hij deed niks om het haar tegen te houden, hij vond het veel te fijn.


End file.
